Emotions Run High
by RuthWriter
Summary: Post season finale, spoilers for most of season 5. "It was Monica all over again, but somehow, it was worse. Because Deeks had pretty much said her didn't want her." Rated T for mild swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well this is going to be one long summer. I really love summer. In fact, the only thing I really hate about summer is not having new episodes of my favorite shows. I have no idea how I survived that before FanFiction. This is kind of a post season finale, an AU I suppose. There are spoilers for pretty much everything after Spoils of War, so if you have not seen them, and do not wish to be spoiled, turn back now.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS: Los Angeles, season five would have went very differently.**

* * *

It had been one long day. Kensi sat on the couch in the bullpen, struggling to control her emotions. They'd gotten Sam and Callen back in one piece, thankfully. It took a bit of work, and a whole lot of bullets, but they were back. Now Sam was home with his family, Callen had taken off. Eric had a date of some sort, and God only knows where Hetty was. Deeks and Talia had gone out for a drink.

No, the emotion that was clouding her thoughts was not worry for her friends. It was jealousy. jealousy, possessiveness, whatever you wanted to call it. It was all because of Deeks. Actually, it was all because of Talia. That stupid DEA agent had got to her, turning her into a jealous teenager.

It was Monica all over again, but somehow, it was worse. Because now, there was no thing. And for some reason, that made it ten times harder. Deeks had pretty much said her didn't want her, gave back her father's knife. But she'd lost him long before that.

When she'd got back from Afghanistan, he's awkwardly driven her home. When he'd stopped the car, she'd gotten out, took her bag, and looked at him, a silent plea to come in with her.

But nope. He'd mumbled something about having to check on Monty and high tailed it out of there. Leaving her alone to face an empty apartment. She'd stayed outside for who knows how long, before she realized she didn't want to enter alone. In fact, she couldn't bring herself to take the steps to the door, no matter how hard she tried.

So she called Nell, the only other person she could really think that she wanted to be with at that moment. Hetty was definitely out of the question. Granger was a step up, only slightly, and she was not calling him. Sam was with his family. Callen wouldn't be much comfort, he wouldn't know how to react, because she knew there'd be crying. Eric would be awkward. So Nell it was. Because her first choice apparently didn't want to be with her.

Nell had arrived, ice cream, doughnuts, and all other sorts of treats in hand. They entered the apartment tentatively, and Kensi flipped on the switch. The whole house was clean. In fact, cleaner than she left it. In the corner, her latest plant project was thriving. The only thing that looked recently used was the dog bed she kept in her living for Monty, which had a new ball placed in it. Deeks.

She and Nell had settled in for the night, catching Kensi up on the latest gossip, while chowing down on the sugary snacks. It was like the sleepovers Kensi never went to as a teen.

But the person she wished would just show up at her apartment never did. Every time a car door slammed outside, she perked up. But it was never him.

Looking back on it now, Kensi should have seen the signs. She should have known. When Deeks left her, it hurt a lot. When he gave her father's knife back, it hurt a lot. When Talia flirted with him, it hurt a lot. In fact, ever since Kensi got back, thanks to Marty Deeks, she's been hurting a lot.

"Your beautiful!"

What the hell was that supposed to mean? He pretty much breaks up with her, then says that? Does he just enjoy playing with her?

She was so wrapped up in her line of thought, she barely felt someone sit down next to her.

This has become a nightly occurrence. She'd be sitting on the couch in the bull pen, and Nell would sit down next to her, ready to hear her vent about Deeks. She didn't even have to look over to know who it was.

"I shouldn't act this way. I'm Bad-Ass Blye, not some love sick teenager. But it just gets to me, you know? Obviously he's over me, and maybe he does like Talia. I mean, why not? But I am still so damn in love with him, and it hurts. It's been hurting since that night I got back. That night with you was fun, don't get me wrong. But when he dropped me off, all I wanted was for him to take me inside, and hold me. Make me forget it all. I know it's stupid, but I wanted to be the weak damsel in distress for once. And tonight, it was like Talia was twisting my father's knife into my gut, every time she flirted. And every time he hugged her. And their going out for a drink tonight, to catch up. So yeah, damn it, I'm jealous. That's all there is to it."

Her voice cracked and she looked over at Nell, tears threatening to spill over. Nell simply nodded, and held her arms open. Kensi hugged her for all that she was worth, because it was nice to be comforted by somebody.

Neither of them noticed the detective standing in the hallway, who was no longer thinking of his forgotten bag.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm planning on doing at least one more chapter. Your thoughts/reviews are very much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I have decided that this is going to be three, possibly four chapters long. Initially, this was only a two shot to vent my frustration with the Talia/Kensi/Deeks situation, but as I was writing chapter two, it turned in to something different. I'm just going to give you a fair warning, I'm ****addicted**** to angst. But never fear, I like a whole lotta fluff to follow my angst. Here's chapter two. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Stop rubbing it in already!**

* * *

Detective Marty Deeks stood speechless, for what was probably the first time in a long time. He stared, shell shocked, at the two women on the couch.

She was in love with him. Just as much as he was in love with her. The overwhelming sense of joy he felt soon dissipated slightly at the thought of her hurting this much. And damn it, he was the one who'd caused the pain.

His thoughts turned to Talia, and he lowered his head in shame. All day, he'd wondered what had been going on with Kensi. Now he knew the reason for the punches. And he deserved every single one of them.

He watched as Granger entered the room, his pace purposely carrying him towards the hugging women.

"Miss Jones, may I have a moment alone with Agent Blye?"

* * *

Kensi looked up, startled by the deep gravelly voice of the Assistant Director. Kensi locked eyes with Nell, and nodded, motioning that it was ok. Nell scampered up the stairs to Ops, leaving them alone.

Granger sat down beside Kensi, clasping his hands together. She noticed that he looked really and truly tired. Even in Afghanistan, she'd never seen him look this worn out.

"Is there something I can help you with Assistant Director?"

Granger sighed. "I take it that Hetty has not revealed to you the nature of her trip to Washington?"

Kensi shook her head. "It's about Afghanistan, isn't it?"

Granger ran a hand over his face. "When I first came to Hetty, requesting a sniper for the White Ghost mission, I asked for Callen. Believe it or not, I actually have a heart, and I wanted to go with someone who didn't have many connections at the moment. Agent Callen seemed like the lone wolf for the job."

A wave of confusion came over Kensi. "Then why-"

Granger held a hand up. "I'm getting there. Hetty said that you were the person for the job, and honestly, I couldn't figure out why. Then, Sabatino started coming to me with information. Information that wasn't exactly adding up. So I came back here, to talk to Hetty. Kensi, she knew Jack Simon. The reason that she chose you for the assignment, was so that you wouldn't take the shot. She's been in contact with Jack for the past several years."

Kensi took a shaky sigh. "So after Jack left me..."

"She helped him get out of the country."

Kensi put her face in her hands. Those words felt like a blow to her stomach. She trusted Hetty. She trusted her more than she trusted her own mother.

"I didn't know Kensi, or I would have said no right away. Once I got back, I knew it was too late to turn back. Your father made me promise, when we were in the military, that I would look out for you. I'm sorry that I failed in Afghanistan. But I felt you deserved the truth. Henrietta Lange has twisted and manipulated her team members too many times, and this time, it's come back to bite her."

Kensi felt a cool numbness set over her, before the tears started to fall. "Gr-Granger? I think I'm going to, uh, need a couple days off."

She looked up, and for the first time, she saw emotion in Granger's face. There was sorrow and guilt. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and nodded. "Of course."

Kensi stood from the couch and grabbed her bag. She ran towards the exit, tears streaming down her face, barreling right into someone's chest. She looked up and met the blue eyes of her partner. And at the moment, it didn't matter how much he hurt her. All that mattered was that his arms were wrapping around her. So she clung to him, for all she was worth.

"Marty?"

Kensi looked up slightly, glancing over Deeks shoulder. There she was. The women who made Kensi's blood boil. Suddenly everything came rushing back to her. All the hurt.

She pushed herself out of Deeks arms and ran out, not even bothering to glance back. She slung her bag over her shoulder, running out. She glanced around before groaning. Her car was in the shop. And she had rode with Nell. She really didn't want to go back in.

"Hey pretty lady."

Kensi whirled around, searching for the familiar voice. "Sabatino?"

The familiar form walked towards her from the direction of another exit.

"What are you doing here?"

Sabatino smiled. "I was upstairs going over the details of an operation with Jones when we saw you dash out. She said she still had to do some things so I offered to give you a ride."

Kensi wiped at her cheeks desperately, hoping to get rid of the tear stains, but that was pretty much impossible. Maybe in the dim light, he wouldn't notice.

"So what do you say Blye," Sabatino pulled his keys from his pocket, "Want to get out of here?"

Kensi glanced back towards the door, then back at Sabatino. Slowly she nodded. There was no way she was going back in there, and a cab was out of the question.

Sabatino motioned towards his truck. Kensi gasped slightly. It was a dark green 1967 Ford F100.

"You like it? It's my baby. Been working on her for a while. Just finished the restoration before Afghanistan."

Kensi nodded, swallowing a lump in her throat. "My dad used to have one. Only it was cherry red."

Sabatino seemed to understand that her father was a sensitive subject, and simply opened her door for her. She smiled at him and climbed in.

Sabatino started the engine, and pulled out. "Hungry?"

Kensi contemplated her options, before giving her answer.

"I could eat."

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. It really hurts me to write this, but this is what I wrote. I believe this story has taken on a life of it's own. So, what are your thoughts on what's happening? I'd really love to hear them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys. This was all written and ready to publish yesterday, but unfortunately, I didn't have access to a computer all day long. Ergh. So I know last chapter ended in kind of a shocking way, but I hope that the end of this one makes up for it.**

**Disclaimer: That's a sensitive subject for me guys. *sniff* **

* * *

Kensi glanced around the vintage style diner Sabatino had taken her to. It was quaint, and mostly empty. She looked across the booth at the man in front of her, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Sabatino asked, chuckling softly.

"Oh, nothing. You just surprise me Sabatino, that's all." Kensi said, grinning widely.

"And how's that?"

"I dunno. Honestly, this doesn't seem like a place you'd frequent."

"What, you take me for a bar guy?"

"Honestly, yeah,"

"Well, I eat here quite a lot thank you very much. And just to prove it to you, I'll give you a recommendation. They have really good burgers and shakes here."

Kensi smirked at him. At that moment, a waitress walked up to them.

"Hey Nick. What can I get you two?"

Kensi raised an eyebrow. Guess he did come here often.

"Hmm...cheeseburger with a chocolate shake. What about you Blye?"

"Hm. You know what, I'll have the same."

The waitress nodded and took their menus.

"Ok, Sabatino, your going to have to do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"Stop calling me Blye. I feel like I'm talking to Granger or Hetty."

"Fine. But you have to call me Nick."

Kensi pretended to think about it for a minute before nodding. "Deal." She stuck her hand out to shake his playfully.

A few moments later, the waitress returned with their milkshakes. Kensi took a sip of her's before moaning in delight.

"You were right!"

"Of course! I always am. I'm shocked at your lack of faith in my food recommendation skills."

Kensi grinned. And sucked contentedly on her straw. A comfortable silence ensued as they both drank their milkshakes. After a while, it was Sabatino who broke it.

"So, how long did it take you to figure out you were in love with your partner?"

Kensi choked on her shake, sputtering. "What?!"

"C'mon Kens. I suspected it on our first case together. I knew it was true in Afghanistan."

Kensi's face turned beet red. "Afghanistan. But that doesn't matter anymore."

"Ah yes. I've heard."

"What do you mean?"

"I was upstairs talking with Granger an accidentally overheard your conversation with Jones."

Kensi sighed. "Of course you did. That's just fantastic. Granger did too?"

Sabatino nodded sheepishly. "You know, there's nothing wrong with crying every once in a while. That doesn't make you weak."

Kensi shook her head. "But it's been..."

"I still have nightmares from missions that have been over for years. You haven't been back from Afghanistan that long."

"Here we are. Two cheeseburgers." The waitress set down their plates in front of them. Kensi could have hugged the woman for interrupting the conversation.

She reached eagerly for her plate. She took a large bite before moaning again. Sabatino laughed.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I think any guy would be an idiot to give you up. And I'm not trying to pick you up. This is me, being a good friend."

Kensi laughed. "Well, thank you Nick."

* * *

A little while later, Sabatino pulled into the parking lot of Kensi's apartment. He got out and opened her door for her. She stepped out and then groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"That's Deeks truck."

"Are you gonna be ok?"

Kensi nodded. "Yeah."

"Well if you need anybody to come kick him out, you have my number. All though, I think you're perfectly capable of handling him on your own."

Kensi laughed. "Thanks. I had a lot of stuff on my mind, but you cheered me up."

"Hey, that's what friends are for!"

"Night Sab-Nick."

"Night Kensi."

Kensi climbed the stairs, heading towards the door silently. She could make out the form of her partner sitting on the porch.

"Hey."

Deeks visibly jumped and Kensi smirked.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Well some of us needed to eat." Kensi snapped back sarcastically. He was one to talk.

"Yeah, I heard you left with Sabatino. Really classy Kens. Honestly, I'm surprised you're back this early." Deeks voice was cold and accusing. Kensi's blood boiled. She took steps towards him, and before she could stop herself, slapped her hand across his face.

"Bastard."

She turned away from him, jamming her keys in the door, struggling to turn them. She tried to keep her shaking under control long enough to turn the key. When she finally opened the door, she turned to look at him again. His mouth was hanging open, still in shock. Had it been under any other she probably would have burst into laughter at his expression.

Now it only made her angrier.

"And what right to you have, accusing me?! Shouldn't you be out with Talia." Kensi practically spat the name at him, furious.

Deeks took a step towards her, starting to speak, but she cut him off. "And why do you care anyway? You obviously never cared how I was before? What, is Sabatino messing with your little game? Now that you've got me in love with you, so that you can break me, your afraid he might mess with me? You're afraid that someone might actually want me? You already got in my pants, what more can you possibly want? How dare you pull that accusing little bit with me! You're one to talk! I can't beli-mph!"

She was cut off as Deeks lips were suddenly on hers.

* * *

**A/N: I just couldn't help stopping here! I think that next chapter will be the last, unless you really want more? Or if the inspiration strikes. Leave me a review with your thoughts and also if you have anything you'd really like to see in the next chapter. I'll try to use as many requests as possible. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First thing I want to do is thank everyone for their interest in this story! Three chapters (about to be four), 80 follows, 22 favorites, and 55 reviews(and counting)! This is awesome guys, thank you so much!**

**Thank you to the Guest who brought up some grammatical errors. I was half asleep when I wrote this, and apparently didn't check it well enough, so thank you.**

**Some people addressed that the conversation between Sabatino and Kensi seemed OOC. And honestly, that scene was very hard to write. However, there is a twist coming soon, which may explain Sabatino's behavior a little better.**

**Sabatino's character is always written a specific way, and I wanted to try something different with him. It may be confusing now, but I hope it'll become clearer for you later on.**

**Please enjoy this next chapter!**

**Diclaimer: We all know I don't own it.**

* * *

He was mad. Oh, was he mad. He gets to hold Kensi for all of five seconds, before Talia interrupts them. And then she's gone.

He ignores Talia, but once he finally gets out the door, she's no where to be seen

Then he remembers that Nell had to drive Kensi to work. She must have went back in.

_Gotcha._

He checks all her normal spots. The armory, the gym...he even peeks in the ladies locker room.

_Nothing._

He races up the stairs to Ops. "Nell, can you find Kens on the security cameras?"

"She's not here." Nell's short and snippy answer catches him off guard.

"What do you mean she's not here? She came to work with you-she can't just leave."

Nell gives a non-committal shrug, still staring at her computer screen. "CIA Agent Sabatino and I were going over the details of a past operation. I still had things to do, he offered to give her a ride."

"Sabatino? She's with _Sabatino_?" Deeks voice rose, but Nell doesn't even flinch. She sighs, and turns to face Deeks.

"Honestly Deeks, after the day she's had, she just needs some time to think and process. She needs to talk to someone who's not directly involved."

"So you decide that _Sabatino_ is a good choice?!"

Nell places a hand on his shoulder. "Listen, Deeks-"

"Save it." Deeks shrugs her hand off and runs out of the room, and down the stairs. He runs out into the night and gets in his truck, pulling out. He drives to the only place he can really think of going at that moment.

When he gets to her door, there's no answer. None of the lights are on, not even the tell-tale tune of Top Model can be heard.

She's not home.

So he waits. And waits. He's not sure exactly how much time has passed, but it's seems like forever.

"Hey."

He jumps, whirling around to face his partner. He quickly takes stock of her appearance. Her eyes look tired, there's a faint smirk on her lips. Her hair is still down, one of her top bottoms on her shirt still undone. But only one thought crosses his mind.

Sabatino. Sabatino had seen her like that.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Well some of us needed to eat." Kensi snaps back sarcastically.

A tight feeling settles in his chest, and his voice rises, so that he's practically shrieking. Not all his anger is necessarily directed at her...but she was the cause of all of it, inadvertently or not.

"Yeah, I heard you left with Sabatino. Really classy Kens. Honestly, I'm surprised you're back this early."

Something flashes in Kensi's eyes, and she takes a step towards him. He braces himself for the inevitable punch, but it never comes. Instead, her hand collides with his cheek.

"Bastard."

She takes another look at him, her eyes glassy, and turns away to fumble with her keys. That's when he gets it.

She slapped him. She's never done that. She always punches him. Kensi's strong, and bad-ass, and she could have decked him in that moment.

But she'd slapped him. He remembers the utter look of hurt on her face.

He almost wishes she'd punched him. It would have given him some sense of normalcy. Some sense that they'd be ok.

He'd hurt her again. Bad.

By this time, she's gotten the door open, and she turns to face him again.

"And what right to you have, accusing me?! Shouldn't you be out with Talia."

_Fix this._

He opens his mouth to apologize, to make it right, but she's talking again.

"And why do you care anyway? You obviously never cared how I was before? What, is Sabatino messing with your little game? Now that you've got me in love with you, so that you can break me, your afraid he might mess with me? You're afraid that someone might actually want me? You already got in my pants, what more can you possibly want?"

She wasn't calming down. In fact, she was becoming hysterical. So he does the only thing he can think of to shut her up.

He kisses her.

Finally, his lips are on hers again. And she must be completely shocked for a moment, because she just stands stiff. Then he feels her hands on his chest, putting slight pressure, as if she can't decide whether to push him away or pull him closer.

* * *

Kensi's shocked to say the least. But the feeling of his lips on her's is so wonderful, she can't bring herself to push him away just yet. But she just can't kiss back. Then he pulls away, kissing lightly down her neck.

"You're so beautiful." He murmurs against her neck.

That does it.

Rage suddenly fills every fiber of her being, bubbling to the surface. She felt like a volcano about to erupt.

She pushes him off of her, and he takes two steps back, looking her up and down, as if accessing her. It takes everything in her to not push him down the stairs. Did he think he'd just kiss her, and she'd hop right into bed with him?

They stand there in silence for a moment, before she decides to break it.

"What. The. Hell. Why would you do that? What, was sleeping with me once not enough. Did Talia shoot you down, so you figured since you were horny, why not?"

"Kens, it's not like that."

"Really?"

* * *

Deeks wracks his brain, trying to figure out how he's going to tell her. How he was going to explain himself, how he could get her to forgive him. She's trailing on, something about not being his toy, when he blurts it out.

"I love you."

She stops mid sentence, eyes wide. "What?"

"I love you. I love you so damn much. Do you want me to scream it? I'm in love with Kensi Blye!"

His voice echoes down the hallway, and he can't help but grin like a fool. It feels so good to say it out loud.

Kensi, however, seems to be thinking about the neighbors. She looks worriedly down the hallway, before sighing and pulling him through the doorway. She closes the door behind them, and turns to look at him, leaning against the door.

"Your going to wake the whole building."

"I don't care. I want everyone to know! I'm in love with you Kensi Marie Blye."

A cold edge returns to her voice. "I can tell by the way you acted since I got back. Just give it a rest."

Deeks feels his heart sink. "No, I can explain."

Kensi cocks her head to the side, as if trying to get a read on him. He instinctively straightens up, giving her a pleading look.

She points to the couch. "Explain."

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so there's no way this is the last chapter. I just couldn't fit everything into one without rushing it. So, there will be probably at least two more chapters, however, i do have a couple ideas...we'll just see where the story takes us. **

**How do you feel about this chapter? I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Guys, I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I didn't mean for it to. Life kinda got in the way, and I didn't realize how much time had passed. You owe getting this chapter today to violetdoodlebug because without that reminder to update, who knows when I would have remembered. **

**This chapter was really hard for me to write, mostly because, since Deeks and Kensi never really "communicate" how am I supposed to make sure they stay in character wihile doing so? I hope I did an ok job.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. Nothing has changed over my extended absence.**

* * *

Deeks took a deep breath, contemplating how he was going to explain. "Where do you want me to start?"

Something flickered across Kensi's face. "The night we came back from Afghanistan."

He noticed a slight waver in her voice, but ignored it. For now.

"Well, when I dropped you off, I had every intention of coming in. But then... Listen Kens, I did some things in Afghanistan that I'm not proud of. And I kind of scared myself by doing them. I think the scariest part of it is, I'm not sure if I can stop myself next time. And that thought terrified me. It still does actually. So when you stood there, waiting for me to come in, I started thinking. What if I had nightmares? I couldn't let you see me like that, not with you still hurting too."

Kensi's eyes softened slightly. "Deeks, I read the report, and talked to the guys. You stopped yourself. That's one thing I know about you. You can't seem to be a bad guy, no matter how hard you try. It's not in your nature."

Deeks felt hope rise in his chest, but he knew he had to continue. "I did come back. I got all the way back home, walked Monty, when I realized how stupid it was. The one person who I had been waiting to see for so long, waiting to be near was here. The one person who kept the nightmares away. The one person I loved was home, and I was being stupid, when she needed me. So I put Monty in the truck, and drove to your place."

"But you never showed up?" Kensi looked confused, and at any other time, it might have made him laugh.

"I made it all the way to your front door. But then I heard you and Nell laughing. I knew that if you came to the door and saw me, you'd probably be upset at me leaving in the first place. So I figured that I'd let you have a night of happiness with Nell, and explain later."

Kensi smiled wryly. "You had me thinking I was crazy. I could of swore I heard your truck, and Monty barking, but I didn't dare say a word to Nell."

Deeks gave her a small smile in return.

"So what about after our case with Angelo? You gave back the knife."

Deeks sighed. "Angelo just really got to me, you know? I started thinking about what I did to the cleric, and how I stopped. Then I started thinking about if I hadn't stopped. I really don't know what made me stop in the first place. I wanted to kill him. I knew by that point he wasn't giving me any information, but I really wanted to kill him. I have no idea why I stopped."

"Because you're good. You're not Max, you're not your father, you're Deeks. You're a LAPD detective who cares deeply for other people, who is the kindest man I know." Kensi took a tentative step towards him.

"Well that night, I was afraid of what loving you was turning me into. I was so protective of you, you mean so much to me, that I can't control myself. So that's why I gave the knife back. But later, after the bombing, I realized something. Loving you, isn't something I can just stop doing. I can't just flip a switch. Even if we're not together, I would still do anything for you. Anything. And I've been trying to work up the courage to tell you that."

"What about Talia?"

Deeks gave a laugh. "There's nothing with Talia. She and I worked a case together while you were in Afghanistan. That's it."

"But you were going out with her tonight."

"Ok, that was a real ass thing to do, I'll admit it. I shouldn't have said I would go with her. I'm really sorry. But I can promise you, absolutely nothing would have happened. It was just drinks with a colleague, but seeing as how you've been acting today, I should have known how you'd take it."

Kensi seemed to be thinking so he sat still for a bit. Finally, he's curiosity got the better of him, and he spoke up.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Kensi looked him straight in the eye and nodded.

"Why did you go out with Sabatino tonight? He's always trying to get a date with you...well was that a date? Cause Bell said he was giving you a ride home but you weren't back for a long time. So are you guys...well-"

He was cut off by the sound of Kensi laughing. It was her cackle, the one he'd said he never wanted to hear, but now, it sounded wonderful, and he found himself grinning. "What? I don't think it's that funny? He's single, your...single, you went out and weren't back for hours, any normal person would assume..."

Kensi tried to speak through bursts of laughter. "Sabatino...he's... engaged!"

"What?"

Kensi nodded, finally controlling her laughter. "He told me about her while we were in Afghanistan. He was going to propose as soon as we got back. He told me tonight that he did, and that they are to get married next year."

"So wait, the dinner?"

"It was just a friend thing. I needed to think, and talk to someone who wasn't a member of the team about things in my life, like you and this whole Hetty thing."

Deeks couldn't help the giant grin that spread across his face.

"So you're not at me anymore?

"Deeks, dogs get mad, people get angry."

"Fine, you're not angry with me anymore? Cause this whole 'Story of Mommy and Me' that we are going to have to tell our little ninjas one day is long enough already."

"You're a real idiot, you know that?"

"You're in love with an idiot."

"Touché."

Deeks suddenly jumped up. "Kensalina! You used it right! You used touché right!"

"Hah! I always use it right. Touché, touché, touché!"

Deeks groaned and Kensi punched him playfully on the arm. "You know something?"

"What?"

"We actually had a conversation. Verbal communication. A lot of it."

Deeks took a couple steps, until he was standing right in front of her. "You're right. This is a big moment for us. However, I prefer our usual form of communication."

Kensi murmured a quiet "Me too." before closing the distance between their lips.

They have a thing. And after years of using that label, they can move onto another label. A better label. And they'll figure everything out. They always do. Because this tale, is one hell of a love story.

* * *

**A/N: Ok guys, I believe this is the last chapter of Emotions Run High. However, since I kinda dug into the whole Hetty situation in this story, I was thinking of writing a sequel. I'm not sure how long it would be, probably not too terribly long, but not too terribly short either. If there's interest in that, let me know in your review, and if you have any ideas for it, leave it there as well or PM. Thank you guys for all the interest in this story. and I hope this last chapter lived up to your expectations. This has been my most successful NCIS: Los Angeles story, and you guys are the best readers anyone could ever ask for! Until next time!**

**Ruth**


End file.
